Ragarok: Tis Coming
by Fan of Great Works
Summary: It has been decided. The world as Midgard knows it is about to end. Ragnarok is coming, and there's nothing any mortal or immortal can do about it. Watch the light fade into the shadows. shall be revised if nescessary
1. Introduksyon

Disclaimer: Based on Ragnarok Online. Not really a game.

One afternoon in the middle of summer the Morrocan sands began to shift ever so slightly in a new direction and way. Going against the winds, they shifted towards the Pyramids. As if they were being called by some unknown force. The moving sands started to reveal long lost structures to a forgotten time. The sands were shifting causing travelers to Morroc to start to wonder at the meaning of such change. Along with the shift, the sand storms hiding the Assassin Guild headquarters has stopped entirely. All the sand in that particular region has vanished. But apparently the resident assassins haven't noticed the change yet. The sands around the Pyramids have not grown in number but have actually decreased as well, each grain seeming to be sucked into the Pyramids. A God is waking from his eternal slumber. The Pharaoh has been slain. Adventurers who have dared to enter the Pyramids have confirmed it; the Pharaoh seems to have been permanently slain. Wizards and Priests noticed that his corpse is void off all magic; all that is left of it is a mere shell. Something seems to have fed from it. Its eternal life force has been drained.

There is unrest in the empire of sand. Osiris is at the head of it. He has ascended into the mortal plane of existence and has exacted his revenge on his brother Set. Set whose mortal form is that of the Pharaoh. Now there is one God who walks the sands of the Sograt desert once more. His army is coming into consciousness once again. This happens while the humans know nothing of it. The Age of Man is about to end, for Ragnarok is coming, and there is no one wholly mortal can do about it.

Osiris has taken the form of his so called son Horus. He has come to bring the end of the rule of Man and bring about the rule of monsters.

* * *

In the far north, the snowy reaches of the world blizzards were becoming a common occurrence. Citizens of Lutie have started to stay in their homes rather than move about in the snow. The Stormy Knight and Hatii along with the monsters that prowl about in the North have been seen in vast numbers outside Lutie. The Snow fields have become deserted, the toy factory a ghost factory, but the land beyond the freezing cold also known as Nifleheim has upped in activity. It seems that the son of Hel, Dracula, has become active once again. The World of Ice and the land of the dead are coming to life. A vast army in the north is arising, made up of monster both of the living and of the undead.

Not much is known but the citizens of Lutie are too frightened to even call for aid from Prontera. The snowy fields have become impossible to pass due to the increase in blizzards. It seems that something of similar power to that found in the Archer's village in Payon is preventing anyone from warping in and out of this northern snowy region.

* * *

Time has stopped in Al De Baran. The clock tower has sealed itself from contact with the rest of the world. The busy sounds from the clock works has ceased to be heard. The citizens are panicking. Such an event has never happened in the history of the world. Even the floating city of Juno is puzzled as to what is happening to the tower. But the puzzle does not stop there, for even this city of magic has a problem of its own. It is sinking from the skies. The so called Heart of Ymir is losing its power. The sages have begun working round the clock trying to find out what seems to be happening.

* * *

In the Culvert sewers the bug infestation has become worse. The Golden Thief Bug has grown in size and its children in number. No mammal is safe in the sewers. Adventurers, who have taken it upon themselves to rid the sewers of this bug problem, have had the unpleasant welcome if seeing the Golden Thief Bug itself at the very entrance of the sewers. Surprisingly the sewer has never been cleaner. The bug cousin who lives in the Sograt desert, Maya and her pet monstrosity Pheoni are having the ant colony move into the sewer. Best to be closer the race hell bent on exterminating an insect race.

Mistress and her bees, hornets, dustinesses, creamys, creamy fears along with the Blood Creamy, are swarming about readying for something big. Guilds of Adventurers have seen this as an opportunity to show their strength, alas not one of them has looked at a butterfly the same way again. The agripoes being giant worms along with ancient worms are moving towards Prontera. The reason for this sudden migratory behavior is unknown.

* * *

The forests, hills and woods surrounding Prontera have become rather quiet recently. Sounds of the once alive place have ceased to be heard. Not even the rustling of the leaves can be heard. The wind cannot even be felt. There is no movement save for that of the adventurers who travel its trails. The goat-demon Baphomet who makes his home in the Dark Forest near Prontera castle has stopped all of his activities. The Prontera Knights believe him to be waiting for something to happen in the world.

* * *

A strange sight is was when a hunting party encountered the dragons Fafnir and Nidhogg near the domain of Eddga. A sickening sight it was to find a few bodies torn limb from limb and scattered all around the forest floor. An evil and heart wrenching laughter was heard when another Payonese hunting party found what was left of the first hunting party.

A few days after this event a small part of the forest surrounding Payon was ablaze with a raging firestorm. What caused such a fire is being investigated by Wizards sent by Geffen's Council of Magic.

* * *

Glast Heim a once great city, now a great big graveyard, filled to the brim with monsters from everyone's nightmares. Within its walls waits the Dark Lord, the Lord of Death, the Bloody Knight, Zealotus and thirteen Abysmal Knights, along with an army worthy of Hell. They gather their forces until the time when they each deem it time to make war with the world. In this great army there are a number of raydrics, nightmares, mysts, khalitzburgs, gryphons, golems, chimeras, dark priests, succubus, incubus, injustices, wind ghosts, wanderers/wonder man, skeletons, evil druids, gargoyles, mini demons, deviruchis, diabolics, baphomet juniors, and dark illusions. With an army like this someone would be stupid not to notice that something big was about to happen.

* * *

On the lighter side of things, the poring land has gotten a sudden increase in the gelatin-like creatures. Porings, poporings, drops, marins, masterings, arc angelings, angelings and ghostrings have increased in number.

* * *

A/N: nothing changed...why do i bother trying...why? 


	2. Outside a Pyramid

Disclaimer: You should already know by now that I don't type fanfics for a living.

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

**Ragnarok: Tis Coming**

**Morroc**

"Hey you! Get back here!"

Aw geeze sometimes I ate being a thief a running thief thought.

In the frontier town of Morroc the sun has just risen and already a Blacksmith has the problem of running after a thief.

"Can't catch me old man!" shouted by the thief.

"Fine then. Hammer Fall!" the blacksmith then slams his hammer on to the ground causing a shockwave. Normally this would cause anyone near him to topple. But in this case, the thief had managed to already escape.

Ducking into an alley

'Phew, man that guy was fast' thought the thief. This thief was a young man around 20 years old. He had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. He carried with him a main gaunch and had a guard strapped to his right arm. He wore a pair of brown boots, the regular thief's clothes, a manteau, two silver rings, and a hat.

"Hey Jack. Got it?" another thief asked. He looked almost the same as his friend, except he had short messy black hair.

"Yeah, here you go Dems" said Jack.

"Thanks Jack I owe ya another one."

"No problem. I just wish we had money."

"Why?"

"Cause then I wouldn't have to steal from anyone anymore."

"What! You're a thief."

"So what if I'm a thief?"

"It's our job to steal stuff."

"Still it's not right."

"Yeah I know but that's life"

The two then continue to consume their stolen meal. Pet food wasn't meant for humans to eat.

"Dems wanna go on an adventure?"

"Huh?"

"You know an adventure. We could go to the pyramids again."

"Jack you've finally lost it."

"What? I'm serious. We go out there enter the one of the pyramids. Do a bit of treasure hunting. Then whatever we find we could sell."

"No way, I ain't goin with you. I ain't doin that again."

"Why not Dems?"

"Cause its dangerous, now that Osiris rules those sands. Or what's left of the sands."

"Dems…Please?"

"Nothing you say'll convince me to go with ya."

"Come on Dems, it'll be fun."

"No it won't"

"Yes it will. Come on. Just the two of us. I don't think we'll be noticed."

"Jack last time you said that we were actually caught."

"Dems that was only one time. Come on…please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Dems no matter what you say I know that if I do go you're just gonna follow me."

"N-oh alright, alright I'm coming."

"Yes!" Jack jumps for joy, "To the pyramids."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Could we go after lunch?"

"Sure. But you're getting lunch."

**After Lunch**

The two friends sneak off towards the pyramids.

"Now that we're here what do we do?"

"I dunno?"

"Jack I thought you planned it all out already?"

"I didn't. I thought you'd think of what we'd do and where wed go."

"Well I didn't"

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me, are you two thieves?" a third voice says, while its owner steps out of the shadows of the great pyramid. He was a young man who looked to be around 25 years old. Had short raven black hair. Wore a black pair of greaves, a boy's cap, a pair of purple sunglasses, two safety rings, and a black full plate. He had a guard strapped to his right arm. While he had a plain looking bastard sword trapped to his back.

"Yes. We are. Who are you?"

"Who me?" the guy said.

"Yes you." Jack said.

"Oh yes sorry. Let me introduce myself, I am called Tuoni."

"Nice to meet you Tuoni. I'm Jack"

"And I'm Dems"

"Nice to meet you too. So tell me what are you doing here?"

"Treasure hunting." Jack replied.

"All by yourselves?"

"Yup." Dems replied.

"Um…could I come with you two?"

"Sure. The more the merrier. So Tuoni what are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Yeah, what ya want?" Dems added.

"Oh I'm looking for the emblem of the sun god."

"The what?" Dems asks.

"The emblem of the sun god is a bead that symbolizes the sun god and its shines a golden color."

"What's it for?" Jack asks.

"Something, a little experiment."

"So where we gonna find this thing Tuoni?" Dems asks.

"Level four of this very pyramid."

"level four? Are you crazy? Osiris is down there." Dems says.

"So."

"Yeah Dems. So? It's not like we're gonna get ourselves caught." Jack says.

"Oh alright." Dems says.

"Let's go then. If we hurry we might still be able to find some treasure."

The three then ran off towards the bowels of the great pyramid. Unknown to the two thieves was that they were being watched.

* * *

'So it seems that bastard's going to try it again. Not that it'll help this time' a watcher in a flaming pit thought as he watched the three adventurers enter the pyramid, 'I think its time to stir things up a little'

"Puge!" he shouted calling his servant.

Running as fast as his feet could carry him, Puge then dropped to one knee in front of his master, "Master, I hear and obey, what do you wish of me?" he asked. Puge was a rather medium sized thing; he was actually a creature made of flames residing in a suit of armor.

"Puge, you are to go out into the human world and track down an old friend of mine" he pauses for a moment to think, "Once you find him, I want you to try and kill him."

"Yes Master." Puge the goes off to do his master's will. His master on the other hand went back to watching the world above, using his modified Wind of Vendure. 'Do not fail me Puge. Don't you dare.'

'Master has only one "old friend" and that's Tuoni. If I'm right then I'm gonna need help' Puge thought before going in search of Tuoni. He then ran from the cave entrance towards a lake north of Geffen. Quite far seeing as he himself was somewhere near Juno. For in this lake lived a being who had traveled to the human world more than two thousand years ago.

When he reached the shore of the lake cried out "Morrigu! I need your help old friend!"

Suddenly a woman pops her head out of the water, and asks "Puge, what do you want?"

"Morrigu, master wants me to kill Tuoni."

"WHAT!"

"Yes I know it's stupid for me to even try. But still could you give a friend a helping hand?"

Morrigu, a woman with long flowing black hair, wearing a black robe, came walking out of the lake to stand beside Puge then said "Why not, I've always loved a challenge."

"So you're gonna help me?"

"Yes already. If that demon of a master of yours wasn't stuck in hell I'd ask him to join us."

"Why?"

"Because he's one of the few who hates Tuoni enough to want him dead and still know hiss life story"

"Oh, so I guess we better go to Payon then."

"Puge why Payon?"

"I have a feeling he's gonna be there."

"Oh."

So the two friends head towards Payon in search of Tuoni who is currently wandering around a giant of a pyramid along with two thieves.


	3. InsiD A PpyrmD

Disclaimer: some people still need reminding that fanfics are not a way to make a living.

"…"talking

'..'thoughts

**Ragnarok: Tis Coming**

**Inside the Pyramid Level 3**

"Jack look out!" Dems shouted.

Jack turns around and connects with the Mummy's gut region slicing it open. Jumps up and delivers a fatal blow to its head.

"Thanks Dems."

"Damn mummies, too many of then I can't find the entrance to the next floor." Tuoni says out loud.

"Dude, quit worrying we'll find it." Dems assures Tuoni.

"Yeah dude. It should be around here somewhere." Jack adds.

"I just wish Skade that blasted huntress were here, she was always able to find her way around any place." Tuoni said.

Just then a forth figure walk up to Tuoni from behind and startled him by saying "Well friend what would you have me do now that I'm here?"

"Geeze, Skade don't do that again."

"Sorry Toni, couldn't help myself" turning to look at Jack and Dems, "By the way I'm Skade, an old friend of this fool Tuoni here"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jack"

"And I'm Dems. We're treasure hunters"

"Skade could you find the entrance to the fourth level?"

"Sure Toni, sure, actually its right behind you."

"Goodie, I can finally get the bead! Hooray!" so he jumps for joy and runs into the fourth level fast.

"Aren't we going after him?" Dems asks.

"I suppose." Jack replies.

"Wait. Before that Jack, Dems what bead is that fool talking about?"

"I think he said it was the Emblem of the Sun God." Jack replies.

"Yeah I think that's about right." Dems adds.

"Oh great."

"What? You know what he's trying to do?" Dems asks.

"Yeah."

"What's he trying?" Jack asks.

"That guy's crazy. Last time we had help. Now…"

"What's he trying Skade?" Jack asks again.

"That's for me to know, and that imbecile's job to tell you." Skade states then readies her arrows and bow, "Well guess we better follow him. There's no telling what trouble he's gotten himself into."

So the three then rush off after Tuoni. Who has actually gotten himself into more than he has bargained for. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!" he shouts while being chased by ten Isis, ten matyrs and ten mummies.

Seeing this Skade starts shooting arrows at the monsters. Jack starts running after Tuoni. Dems starts throwing stones with great force at the mob. While Tuoni seeing his friends stops running then stands his ground. "Magnum Break! Bowling Bash!" he shouted while doing the attacks simultaneously. Then starts randomly swinging his sword in the air his blade connecting with the attacking monsters. Jack finally reaches him then joins in the fray, Dems following him after running out of stones.

**After the battle**

"What were you trying to do get yourself killed? Again?" Skade shouted at Tuoni in his ear.

"No just looking for the bead" turning to face Jack and Dems, "Guess what I got?"

"You found it then?" Jack asks.

"He got it Jack look around his neck." Dems points at Tuoni's neck.

"Jack I got something for you and Dems too."

"What is it?" Dems asks.

"Treasure!" Tuoni says then takes out some jewel and stuff out of his bag.

"Yes!" Jack and Dems said in unison.

But before they could celebrate more. Rumbling started to fill the chamber followed by, "TUONI FINALLY I HAVE FOUND YOU! PREPARE TO FINALLY DIE!"

"Guys" Tuoni looks behind him, sees Osiris and his minions then shouts "RUN!"

The quartet ran out of the pyramid followed by Osiris and his horde at an alarming rate. Morrocan soldiers posted at the walls of the northwestern gate of Morroc sound the alarm. Osiris was headed for Morroc.

Running "I told you we'd get caught." Dems says.

Running "I guess we did, but it sure was fun" Jack says.

Running shouts at Osiris "Hey you! Yeah you! Osiris you're slower than I remember! Looks like a poring could probably outrun you!" Tuoni taunts.

"YOU JUST WAIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL…" but unfortunately for Osiris was cut off when Skade shouted "You'll what Osiris! Last time you said that you were actually outrun by a fabre!"

"Guys why are you taunting him?" Jack asks.

"Simple" Tuoni suddenly stops before entering Morroc, turns around then shouts at Osiris "Osiris you dumb ass! Take this!" Tuoni pauses then suddenly shouts "Jupitel Thunder!" while throwing numerous balls of electricity at Osiris and his monsters, shortly after faints.

**Meanwhile, In Payon**

"I thought you said he'd be here?" Morrigu asks Puge.

"Me too."

"Now what?"

"We wait. He's bound to pop up here sooner or later."

"So now what?"

"Wanna explore the caves? From what I hear the undead there are restless tonight"

"Okay, why not, I haven't killed anything in awhile now."

So the two friends in Payon head straight into Payon cave where they encounter a horde of Munaks, Boguns, Sohees, zombies, and skeletons.

"Oh shit." Puge says.

"Oh joy." Morrigu says sarcastically.

"Oh goodie" an unknown voice whispers from the shadows.

Then the battle begins.


End file.
